


Hot Chocolate and Cookies

by NarryEm



Series: EmilyY's Seasonal One-Shot Collection [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (from Wattpad): A Christmas Narry, AU where the two boys are neighbours. Niall has feelings for Harry but the latter doesn’t know.  Harry invites him and other three boys (just friends) around to his flat and things get cozy with hot chocolate and cookies and <i>Home Alone</i>. Somehow Harry and Niall are all cuddled up on the sofa when they wake up in the middle of the night.  The other three boys are gone but they left a note where they hint about Niall’s crush.  Niall tries to rip the paper before Harry sees it but no such luck. Niall has to admit and an awww kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I wrote this in Christmas 2012 so the writing is a bit shit with my current standards. You have been warned.

Niall blushes as he looks outside his window. He is thinking of Harry, the gorgeous curly-haired brunet who has captured his heart. Niall has had a not-so-little crush on Harry ever since he moved to London from Mullingar a couple years ago for college. It’s damn impossible not to fall for the Cheshire lad! The way he smiles and how his dimples show was pretty much what got Niall . They are close friends now, along with three other lads named Liam, Louis, and Zayn.

Truthfully, Niall has been braving himself to admit his feeling for his curly-haired friend for weeks now. But every time he started to say it, he ended up chickening out.

It’s Christmas Day today and he is about to call his family back in Ireland when he receives a text.

 

From: Harry Styles  
_Hey Ni. Wanna come over to my flat to watch some christmas films? Inviting Z, L &L too :) x _

 

Niall’s face lights up in a smile at the younger’s nickname for him. He is more used to being called Nialler but when it comes to Harry, he loves hearing him say Ni in his adorably slow, posh English accent.

He doesn’t think for long before replying.

 

To: Harry  
_be there in a mo :) x_

 

 _This is gonna be one fun Christmas_ , Niall muses. _Especially with the Tommo_.

 

-

 

“Happy Christmas!” Harry exclaims as he pulls Niall in for a bear hug. Grinning, Niall hugs back the brunet. Of course he is the first to get there.

“Merry Christmas, Harry. Here, I brought some hot chocolate,” Niall says, the grin still on his face. Bringing the hot chocolate was an afterthought. He felt awkward coming over empty-handed and since he knew that Liam couldn’t drink anyways, he thought the hot chocolate would be a safe choice. And it's the kind that come packaged with little marshmellows inside.

“Thanks, Ni! You didn’t have to!”

“It’s no bother, really,” replies Niall, blushing slightly. For a moment, Harry’s deep green gaze lingers on the red spots blooming over the blond’s cheeks, unnoticed by the blond.

“The other lads should be here in another quarter-hour or so. Do you wanna pick out the movie now?”

"Sure."

 

They crouch over the television set and paw through Harry’s massive DVD collection. After two playful shoves, three puppy-like pouts, and one fake-crying, the two of them decide on _Home Alone_ (the first one). Harry wanders off to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate, leaving Niall to plop down onto the sofa and fast forward through the trailers and all that crap in the beginning. Louis, Liam, and Zayn arrive just as Harry walks into the living room with a tray-full of steaming mugs of hot chocolate. He's even got a small bowl of extra marshmallows and an assortment of cookies because that's the kind of guy he is.

“Could you get the door, please?” Harry asks, flashing his dimples.

“Of course,” Niall says.

“HAPPY CHRISTMAS! HOW’S YOURS BEEN SO FAR?” Louis practically yells the moment he bursts through the door. He throws his arms around Niall and proceeds to walk over to the sofa with Niall still in his arms. Harry laughs at the sight of Louis and Niall laughs along. Louis barely gives him enough time to set the tray down on the coffee table by the sofas before he hug-chokes Harry as well.

“Right back at ya,” Harry gasps out.

Liam and Zayn say their ‘ _Happy Christmas’_ s’ rather uneventfully and settle down onto the sofa. Niall, being Niall, devours more than half the cookies through the first ten minutes of the movie. Honestly, Niall is hardly paying attention to Macaulay’s face on the telly screen. Harry is sat on the floor in front of him and his curls are tickling Niall’s knees. He has a strong urge to run his fingers through those gorgeous curls but he can’t without overstepping their friendship boundaries.

When Harry turns around and looks up at him with those round green eyes, Niall smiles automatically. Harry whispers, “Do you mind if I sit next to you on the sofa. It’s getting uncomfy down here.”

Niall quickly glances over his shoulder to his right. With two long sofas in the living room, there is plenty of room for Harry to sit on the other sofa, or even next to Liam. But Harry chose Niall and the two-seater. Niall feels oddly triumphant over this.

Trying to hide his sense of triumph, he responds, “Yeah, come on up, then.”

Harry mumbles, almost inaudibly, “With pleasure.”

The five lads end up watching the whole series— Niall was vetoed—and by the time they are halfway through the  
last one, Niall feels his eyelids getting heavy.

The last thing he remembers before dozing off is someone’s lithe fingers lightly caressing his upper arm.

 

-

 

Niall wakes up with a start. First off, he can’t hear any dialogue or music so he assumes that the movie is long over. And judging by the lack of light inside the flat, it's got to be the morning or at least, around sunrise.

There is a pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist. After a few sleepy moments, Niall realises that he has got his own arms wrapped around someone else as well. And that someone is none the other than Harry.

Niall blushes for the hundredth time in the past twenty-four hours as he tries to extract himself from Harry’s embrace. _Damn, he’s got a grip_ , Niall thinks a few seconds later. He looks down at Harry’s large hands and notices that there is a piece of paper wedged in between his fingers.

Curious, Niall pulls it out and reads it.

The note reads:

 

_Hey, Harry. We thought that we should let you know that our little Nialler has a little crush on a special someone with ‘gorgeous curls’. You should ask him about his crush. Happy Christmas, mate!_  
_-Louis, Liam & Zayn_

 

Niall feels his jaw drop. _Those cheeky bastards!_ He grabs the paper out of Harry’s hand and with a renewed sense of urgency, he pries himself out of Harry’s arms. He is about to stand up and tear the note into unrecognisable pieces when he feels Harry hand tug at the back of his shirt. He turns around to face Harry. The green-eyed boy is staring at the piece of paper in Niall’s hand.

“Niall . . . ?” Harry asks, his husky voice groggy and thick with sleep. “Is what the note says true?”

_Damn, he was awake? And he read the note!_ Niall thinks, starting to panic a teensy bit.

“Erm . . . “ Niall says oh-so-brilliantly.

“Is there someone you fancy who has got curly hair . . ?” Harry trails off. There is confusion in his green depths. 

Niall makes up his mind. There is absolutely no way out of this now, is there?”

“I like you. I like you a lot, Harry. Ever since I moved here, I’ve been attracted to you. Your smile—especially when your dimples show—your expressive eyes, and god, the fact that you are so compassionate about everything that you do. I just fucking like you loads, yeah?"

Niall drops his gaze to the floor, unsure of what he is supposed to do now that he has poured his heart out to this amazing boy.

He feels Harry cupping the sides of his face with both hands, forcing his gaze back up. He can’t decipher the look in Harry’s face as they simply gaze into each other's eyes.

 

Without a warning, Harry leans down; before Niall can understand what is happening, he feels a pair of warm, soft lips upon his. They nudge his lightly and Niall reacts without thinking: nudging back in synch. Niall’s heart flutters (in a good, warming way) as one of Harry's hands slide down to lightly grip at the back of his head. The flutters turn into a liquidy warm feeling that radiates throughout his body. He reciprocates the gesture by placing his hands behind Harry’s neck where his curls end.

After what seems like hours, Harry eventually pulls back with a smile on his face.

“You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Harry says tenderly, his thumb stroking along Niall's cheekbone.

"R-really?" Niall stutters, feeling as though his heart is about to explode with happiness.

“Really. I think it’s when I heard your laugh the first time that I realised that I wanted to be more than just mates. I—“

Niall cuts him off with a kiss. He wasn’t thinking, not really. The only thought that keeps circulating in his mind is: _He fancies me back! He fancies me back! He fuckin' fancies me!_

A few moments later, Niall pulls back, grinning sheepishly. “Sorry. I couldn’t help meself.”

Harry returns the smile. “S’ alright. As long as you promise that you’ll do that again.”

"Is that your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?" Niall asks, winking cheekily.

Harry slides his hands down to Niall's waist and crushes Niall into a hug.

 

"Yes. A thousand times yes."


End file.
